pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
NPC: Demitry Fellspirit
Demitry's theme song, Listen & Read "You think you know pain? Walk a day in my shoes." Bio/Past The second oldest and potential candidate for the crown. He's the magic user of the group and prefers blood magic to weapons. He's the least respected by the subjects for his mockery of them, but he is the favorite child. He's intelligent in politics and tactics, a swell combination of his father and mother. Usually seen conducting experiments with vials of blood he acquired. Rumor has it, he's the one that'll take the cake for the crown. He thinks that's utter nonsense, they have to fight for the crown; with all their might. The last one standing gets the crown. Demitry's been the favorite ever since he's been born, naturally getting set with high-standards and was a shoe-in for the crown till his brothers were born. Now he has to fight for it, even if others think he'd be perfect for the throne. He never used to be as emotionless as he was. Demitry actually was happy and even smiled when he was a younger demon. It was because of his first love, Elaena, that he actually ended up turning into an emotionless, border-line sociopath. Elaena was a demon duchess that striked his interest due to her intelligence and beauty, they were close and their relationship grew as well over the years till the people rebeled against her manor where she was living and brutally murdered her and her entire family. Demitry was heart-broken and spent months grieving over her till the devil himself came to him in the middle of the night and offered to take his soul in return for Elaena. Demitry wasted no time and quickly took up the opportunity. After his soul was taken, Demitry would end up with Elaena, but something was off. The devil never specified what state she would be in, or how much pain she would be in either. Elaena came back a mangled, bloody corpse that was constantly in pain because of it. She begged him to end her misery if he really loved her; and that he did against his better judgement. Over the years, without his soul, he became emotionless; just a living, walking being, roaming the earth and battling till the day he meets his demise. After these events though, that was when he discovered his second power: Necromancy. Personality Snobbish, but determined. He doesn't think he's better than anyone unless you're a peasant; that's where he draws the line. Demitry has an emotionless expression on his face unless someone or something strikes his interest. He cares for his family whether he shows it or not. He dislikes Mortimer, but he's family so he'll tolerate him. Appearance Demitry has fair skin and blue eyes that match his fathers. He has a mixture of white and grey hair, the white from years of stress as he underwent experiments with blood magic. This is his demon form In this form, his intelligence and speed and heightened, a true blood-mage killing machine. Skills Telepathy: Can read peoples minds to an extent, and can even predict the next move of an opponent(3 times every 4 battles.) '''Necromancy: '''Being the mage he is, he can bring to life any fallen comrad or enemy to fight for him in battle for about 3 hours before they get laid to rest once more. Spellbook '''Blood Skull: '''The user creates a large blood cloud, which if you look closely, has a bunch of skulls in them that are from his enemies. If hit, the victim is potentionally they overwhelmed and cut everywhere from the sharp blood it entitles. If lucky, their soul will also be removed. '''Blood Carnage: '''Release a large amount of blood, the user will gain a few inches off the ground with the help of him/her blood as it captures and slaughters anyone whose limb is drenched or in a puddle of their blood. Mainly used for close combat if surrounded or a last resort. '''Blood Spikes: '''Sounds exactly as the name entitles, circles of blood surround Demitry as they shoot blood needles towards opponents like senbon. Once it reaches its destination, it splits like a blooming flower and enlarges to strike foes down. '''Blood Bomb: '''Creating a large ball with their blood, the user then throws the bomb to their desired destination before exploding on comand or on contact. It acts like acid once it hits its target, insinerating anything it hits. '''Blood Shield: '''Blood forms in the shape of a shield, the user can size it however they want and turns solid. Can withstand about 50 hits and can move around without any trouble. Experience Tasks Casuals Training